


Pillow Talk

by saltyplaydough



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyplaydough/pseuds/saltyplaydough
Summary: "I’m lucky I have you to reign me in, aren’t I? What would I do without you, eh?”





	Pillow Talk

It’d been a weird day, but Liv was in her room, Seb was fast asleep, and Rebecca was safe, under observation at the hospital. Aaron could _finally_ settle into bed. He winds an arm round Robert’s neck and pulls him towards his himself, watches as Robert promptly shoves his face into the space below his shoulder and slides his hand up the back of Aarons t-shirt. They breathe each other in, letting their problems roll off of them for now. Aaron is minutes away from drifting off when he hears a vague mumble from somewhere near his armpit. He pulls back just enough so Robert’s mouth is only partly pressed against him. 

“Thanks. You know, for putting up with me through all of this. Me stressing over Lachlan, Rebecca and Seb. And overdoing it a little.”

“A little.”

Robert lets out an amused huff.

“Yeah, I know I’m a handful. I’m lucky I have you to reign me in, aren’t I? What would I do without you, eh?”

He means it too, the soppy git. Gets all quiet and _considering_. Aaron feels warmth creep up behind his neck and feels his mouth twitch up. It used to make him uncomfortable when Robert said soft things and looked at him with an intensity impossible to hide from. Made a part of him want to frown, deny, pull away. It’d also filled him with a timid sort of happiness. Shaky, with the belief that this softness wasn’t meant for someone like him, but still so secretly hopeful. Now that uncertainty is gone and all he feels is pleased and desperately fond. 

“A handful?” Aaron slips a hand round Robert’s hip, grabbing hold of his bum and squeezing. “I dunno. I’d say you’re at _least_ two handfuls.”

He barely gets the words out before they’re snickering like two ten year olds. 

“God, that was terrible. I don’t know why you think you’re funny, mate.”

Aaron looks at him in mock offence. “You’re the one laughin’, _mate_.”

“Must like you quite a bit then.” He does it again, the prat, voice going soft and intimate like their whole world existed in this space between them. It’s like he can’t help himself sometimes. Aaron tries to temper the besotted smile on his face with a too-late frown and an incredulous shake of his head. Robert looks well pleased with himself though, so it doesn’t seem to have worked. 

Laughter tapers off, leaving behind smiles that won’t quite go away. They settle back against each other, Aaron’s hand resting on Robert’s bum still, fingers stroking absentmindedly over it. It’s been a long journey, allowing himself to believe he deserved something this tender. He still struggles with it. But he’s had loads of help from the people who love him. He looks down at Robert’s head and thinks he’s not the only one who needs help. 

“Oi.”

“Mmh.”

He nudges his lips against Robert’s hair, an approximation of a kiss. “I’m not putting up with you, Rob. I want what’s best for Seb too, so don’t go feeling guilty for loving our son the way you do. Just. Let me take care of you as well. You’re with me now and we’re gonna figure this out. Together. Yeah?”

Robert turns to face him properly. He watches Aaron for a bit, tired eyes growing alert. Takes his time tracing over his face before he lets out a breath, and then a small, shy smile. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! --> [mr-smugden](https://mr-smugden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
